MARICHAT- EL DESTINO DE CHAT NOIR
by Chicamiraculer13
Summary: Adrien.A/ Marinette.D.C/ Chat N./ Ladybug


En una mansión tétrica, donde se supone residían los Agrestes, se escuchaba desde legos una discusión entre progenitor y descendencia que consistía en que el señor Agreste le había informado que volvería a estudiar en casa debido a que esas nuevas amistades que el consideraba **¨malas influencias¨** estaban cerca de la vida de su hijo y posiblemente de su fortuna, el joven Agreste había contraatacado con que el ya no podía soportar que cada noche era la misma monotonía de estar llegando a casa tarde, ebrio y con una desconocida en dirección a su cuarto.

 **Ya no soporto tener que estar toda la noche despierto por culpa de tus amiguitas de visita continua** \- grito con ganas el Agreste menor al adulto

 **Y yo arto de tus escapadas de tus actividades para divertirte con tus amistades** \- contraataco el adulto.

 **Sabes que, ya me canse, me voy a mi cuarto no me molesten no voy a salir** \- dijo frustrado el menor antes de subir a paso rápido a su cuarto y tirar la puerta de un empujón- ya me canse de que todo lo que haga esta mal, nunca pedí esta vida, nunca pedí nacer- se quejo el ojiverde con voz queda.

En estos momentos como le hacia falta el apoyo de sus amigos, los leales, los fieles, los buenos y los mejores que haya tenido en su vida, le hacia falta nino con su optimismo, alya con su manera de pensar y por último la primera amiga honesta que nuca antes haya tenido en su vida, Marinette con su única personalidad. En un intento nulo de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacer presencia, se dejo caer en el suelo quedándose sentado sobre este.

Sin siquiera premeditarlo silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus pómulos hasta terminar su recorrido en su mentón, ya estaba arto que tener que ser cada noche lo mismo, simplemente ya no podía mas, no podía soportar que su progenitor prestara mas atención a sus "amiguitas" que a un chico con su sangre corriendo por sus venas, un chico al que dedico 16 años de su vida criando y si el fuera directo le diría que ahora que tenia ya al mayoría de edad y ya era apto de vivir nuevas experiencias, tener una relación, formar su camino pero tal parece que para los ojos de su padre siempre será un crio d años necesitando protección de su figura paterna.

Esos pensamientos y recuerdos que invadieron su mente fueron el detonante de una bomba en su interior que había estados inactiva durante años y hoy por fin hacia su debut, así que sin ningún cuidado se levanto y con la agilidad, que solo el poseía por ser el poseedor del miraculous del gato, inspecciono cada rincón de su cuarto buscando a ese ser volador en forma de gato negro, quien posiblemente estuviera por ahí comiendo un pedazo de su preciado manjar, el queso camembert, pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos desde que empezó a buscarlo y el paradero de la pequeña criatura estaba cansado y exhausto así que sin cuidado alguno se dejo caer sobre su cama recibiendo un quejido por parte de esta, el ya sabia que se trataba de su molesto y pesado kwami, con fuerzas que el recogió de sus adentro logro decir la simple frase **"las garras"** para proceder a ser recubierto por ese traje de látex negro elástico, asimilando la forma de un gato.

 **"** **¿Qué te pasa chico… que ha sido esta vez?** -Cuestiono plagg por medio de la mente del protagonista.

 **Ya no soporto mas plagg-** dijo el ahora transformado chat noir de manera apagada.

Dicho esto procedió a salir por la ventana de ese supuesto cuarto, para volar literalmente por los tejados de parís, sin rumbo fijo aparente, sin que el lo supiera de sus facciones, ligeramente masculinas, resbalaban silenciosas y dolorosas lagrimas que por tantos años había estado conteniendo.

Por otro punto de parís se encontraba una chica de descendencia franco-china, como muchas le llamaban **"aspirante a diseñadora"** , su nombre era Marinette Dupoin Cheng, una chica sencilla en su totalidad, amable y dedicada en cada uno de sus proyectos, quien ahora se encontraba trabajando en diseños para un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños 17 de sus compañero y crush Adrien Agreste, que dejaba de lado su etapa de niño, para convertirse en un adulto joven.

Le tomo un poco pero por fin pudo decidirse a usar un vestido de gala corto que consistía de un corsé ajustado con escote de corazón con unas pequeñas cantidades de pedrería plateada en forma de gotas de agua, para pronunciar un poco sus generosos pechos, la tela para este era una similar al satén excepto que esta era un poco mas elástica y un poco menos brillosa. La parte de la falda consistía en 10 capas de tul fino, para darle un pequeño toque de pomposidad, en la unión de la falda y corsé iría una pequeña tira de color plateada. El vestido en su totalidad seria de color verde aguamarina en combinación iría con unos tacones de 15 cm blancos.

La parte fácil estaba cumplida, lo difícil era comprarlas telas y materiales necesarios, tomar sus medidas, y confeccionarlo todo para el sábado de la semana entrante, ya que después de días insistiendo lograron que el mayor Agreste aceptara que organizaran una fiesta en la residencia Agreste conmemorando la siguiente faceta de la vida de su hijo.

No se encontraba agotada o fatigada, se encontraba fresca y calmada aparte no quería despertar a su compañera kwami, que en ese momento dormitaba sobre una pila de tiras de tela que uso antiguamente para un pequeño bolso como favor a su amiga de clases **Rose** , no quería dormir pero tampoco podía estar tranquila; así que con algo de esfuerzo se levanto de su lugar, en una de las sillas de su computadora, y se acerco con cuidado a su amiga la levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y la coloco con lentitud sobre una cama que ella había confeccionado para ella.

 **Buenas noches, tikki** \- dijo Marinette otorgándole un ligero beso en su pequeña cabeza.

Con calma cerro la puerta de su armario para evitar que alguien la descubriera y con precaución procedió a la parte superior de su cuarto para dejarse caer con suavidad sobre su cama, estaba por arroparse cuando escucho un golpe brusco que provenía de su balcón, con algo de prisa procedió a este por la trampilla que poseía en su cuarto, la imagen que vio cuando subió la dejo boca abierta, el héroe de paria inconsciente, en el piso y con claras señales haber estado llorando, no sabia que hacer, pero si sabia en que podía ayudar así que con cuidado tomo el inconsciente cuerpo del chico por los hombros y con un poco de esfuerzo procedió a arrastrarlo hacia su cama, donde con delicadeza lo recostó y lo cubrió un poco con sus sábanas para dejarlo descansar un rato, no estaba segura de cuando despertaría, así que para tranquilizarlo cuando eso sucediera decidió preparar una fusión de hierbas de eucalipto, mente y un poco de aloe vera para calmarlo y por si acaso para aliviarle cualquier dolor presente al momento de despertar.

 **Despierta, chat noir** \- dijo para después mullir la almohada detrás de su cuerpo y bajara la cocina para preparar dicho té el cual estaba determinada a dárselo a su nuevo huésped.

Sus ojos pesaban, su mirada estaba borrosa y su cuerpo no respondía. El no sabia que pasaba o donde estaba, en su mente se formulaban un millar de preguntas a las cuales una sola respuesta se formulo; un vago recuerdo vino a su mente de como por accidente quedo inconsciente en algún balcón del extenso París.

En ese instante quiso al menos abrir los ojos, aunque al hacerlo se encontró con un techo rosa con pequeños puntos blancos, al girar se encontró con una sorpresa; su amiga Marinette estaba dormida en un costado de donde su cuerpo reposaba, a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche de tonos azulados en la cual había una taza aun humeante de un liquido el cual reconoció al instante era un te de eucalipto, menta , aloe vera y una toque de miel, cuando era un crio y se lastimaba su madre le preparaba dicho te para aliviar sus males, así que con lentitud trato de alcanzar la taza y por accidente despertó a Marinette, quien se incorporo al instante de que una de sus manos enguantadas tocara su cálida mejilla.

 **Al fin despiertas-** dijo la ojiazul tallándose sus ojos con claro indicio de cansancio.

 **Cuanto estuve inconsciente**

 **Como unas dos horas**

 **Me duele todo… ¿que me paso?**

 **No se, solo te encontré inconsciente en mi balcón**

 **"** **Hasta para ti soy una carga"-** pensó el héroe poniendo sus orejas gachas.

 **¿Chat, estas bien?** -cuestiono la chica al ver el cambio de actitud repentino en el héroe.

 **Si, estoy bien, no es nada** \- contesto con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras, la cual no paso desapercibida por mari que al instante se acomodo a su lado, en la que hace un par de horas era su lecho, para luego acariciar su cabeza tomando por desprevenido al chico quien no tardo en dejarla hacer y deshacer.

 **Purrrrr, purrrrr** \- ronroneo el héroe quien hasta hace unos momentos no sabía que podía hacerlo, aunque no se dejo inmutar por aquello sino que con la poca fuerza corporal que tenía se acomodo en su regazo buscando más tacto de la chica, su compañera de clases, para olvidar por lo menos por un rato todos los males que lo agobiaban y entregarse a ese momento tan hermoso con Marinette; ironías de la vida que con su yo civil solo tartamudee con frecuencia y ahora con su yo héroe pase pequeños lapsos de tiempo compartiendo momentos inolvidables sin tartamudear o sonrojarse.

 **Que lindo** \- dijo Marinette para después parar con sus caricias al joven vestido de héroe, recibiendo una leve queja de su parte, luego alcanzar la taza de te y colocársela en frente a su, aunque el no lo supiera, compañero de batallas contra los akumas para luego ver como el trataba de alcanzarla con su ahora débil cuerpo dispuesto a beberlo, al ver que no podía decidió ayudarlo acomodándolo en cama, de modo que quedara sentado, para colocarle la taza en sus manos frías y enguantadas, para que el lograra beberla.

 **No creo que pueda hacerlo, me duelen todo el cuerpo** \- dijo chat noir para que luego toda su cara fuera cubierta por un tono carmesí, Marinette entendió que el no podía hacerlo solo, así que con una sonrisa sincera tomo la taza entre sus manos para luego acercar el borde a su boca.

 **No te preocupes, yo te ayudare… siempre estaré para ti** \- dijo Marinette para tratar de calmarlo, pero así no resulto el chico dejo escapar una de las lagrimas que horas atrás amenazaban con salir, alarmando a la chica.

 **CHAT, lo siento si dije algo que te incomodo…-** trato de formular la chica, que no sabia que hacer en ese preciso momento **\- chat, no quise hacerte llorar, perdón.**

 **No, no es nada… no te preocupes-** dijo el para luego tratar de formular en su mente una excusa tratando de alejar el hecho de que el era Adrien agreste, realmente no había nada que hacer mas que contarle su historia, omitiendo su nombre civil **\- yo pelee con mi papa…**

 **¿Qué paso?-** cuestiono la chica intrigada por esa explicación y las partes siguientes a esa.

 **…** **peleamos porque el nuevamente había traído otra mujerzuela** **a casa aun después de 2 años de la muerte de mi mama-** contesto el chico con cada vez la voz mas quebrada acompañada de lagrimas de dolor y rencor descendiendo por sus pómulos, que no tardaron en ser limpiadas por Marinette **-aun recuerdo lo mucho que decía que la a-amaba y repetidas veces se lo demostraba.**

 **Chat, tal vez el aun la ama y usa a esas mujeres para tratar de apaciguar el dolor de perder a quien mas amas-** trato de convencerlo para después sentarse a su lado y colocar su cabeza en su hombro para, como hace minutos, darle mimos en la cabeza.

 **Lo dudo, el ahora dice que esa mujer, mi madre, era una aprovechada que solo se caso con el por su fama, lo sedujo con brujería para crearme a mi y luego envenenarse para dejarme a su merced-** dijo el tomando por desprevenida a la joven que paro con sus caricias espantada por las palabras del chico, quien no paraba de sollozar en silencio, dando paso para un silencio incomodo.

 **Por cierto, no te agradecí por estar cuidándome-** dijo el para romper el silencio y tratar de entablar conversación.

 **No hay de que, solo hago lo que creo que es correcto-** contesto ella para volver a reanudar sus caricias, cuando inconsciente un verso de alguna canción salió por si solo de sus labios **-podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir, te amaría por mil años mas, amarte por mil años mas-** para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde de sus labios ya había salido aquello que consideraba una molestia para el chico por el estado en el que estaba y para ser mas clara no sabia como termino así **-lo siento, se que suena terrible.**

 **No tienes de avergonzarte, cantas muy hermoso para mi gusto y yo tengo un miawravilloso gusto-** trato de bromear de bromear el chico, obteniendo como respuesta una risilla por parte de la chica.

 **Eres adorable chat-** dijo ella para después mirarle a los ojos, verde y azul, cielo y tierra se encontraron sin saber que hacer o que decir, los segundos pasaban sus miradas seguían conectadas con la excepción de que, sin saber, a un paso corto sus rostros estaban cada vez a una distancia mas reducida hasta el punto en el que sus narices estaban relativamente rozándose y sus respiraciones chocaban.

 **Chat**

 **Shhh, disfruta del momento-** dijo el para después unir sus labios con los de ella, no de manera posesiva sino de una manera suave casi como un pequeño roce en el que demuestra que todas aquellas confusiones que poseía en ese momento quedaran en el olvido, ella de igual manera deseaba ese pequeño contacto con solo que le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Sus mentes antes confundidas, ahora solo se concentraban en satisfacerse de ese pequeño roce bucal, no hacia falta demostrar algún indicio de hacer ese momento mas intimo, porque para ellos no era necesario. Algunos dirían que ese tipo de contacto era asqueroso ya que tienden a ser contagiados de algún mal que tiene el contrario, peor a ellos eso no les importaba, sino fuera por la necesidad de mas oxigeno aun estarían compartiendo de ese divino contacto, el cual hasta el momento era prohibido para ellos, sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente agitadas, sus mejillas rojas como si de un tomate se tratara y sus corazones latían tan desbocadamente dentro de sus cajas torácicas, casi se podría decirse que su contrario podía escuchar sus latidos.

 **Grrrrr-** ese fue el sonido que los interrumpió, era obvio que ese sonido era proveniente a chat noir el cual se cubrió por completo de un tono carmesí intenso por toda la extensión de sus mejillas

 **Parece que tienes hambre, gatito-** dijo Marinette quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar ese sonido tan potente que literalmente hacia eco por toda la habitación **-no te muevas traeré galletas y leche**

 **Ok-** contesto el héroe para después ver como la chica bajaba a la velocidad de la luz a buscar dichos alimentos **"Marinette, ¿Por qué de repente me siento así?" pensó el** , para después sentir como sus mejillas como sus labios le quemaban, claro indicio de que se había sonrojado **-se supone que me gusta Ladybug… pero Marinette están linda con su personalidad-** dijo para si para luego con un poco de esfuerzo levantar su mano y llevarla sus labios que efectivamente aun estaban calientes **-RAYOS**

 **CHAT-** se apresuro a decir Marinette que después de escuchar aquella exclamación de parte del chico y entrar a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, procedió a subir las escaleras y retomar el lugar a su lado para inspeccionarlo con sus manos por su rostro buscando alguna lesión recibiendo una queja de el joven, lo cual la espanto e hizo que casi al instante soltara su rostro con suavidad para colocar de espalda a la pared

 **Lo siento, ¿te duele mover alguna parte de tu cuerpo?-** pregunto para después acercarle la taza de que minutos antes dejo en la mesita noche otra vez, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de el quien no dudo en darle un sorbo a ese te que desde hace rato estaba dispuesto a beber para levantarse e irse de esa casa y no ocasionar mas molestias a su compañera que muy amablemente lo estaba atendiendo.

 **Perdón por preocuparte, trate de levantarme para no ocasionarte mas problemas-** aclaro el dándole otro sorbo al te que con el paso del tiempo iba quedando inexistente.

 **¿y quien te dijo que me molestas?-** pregunto ella ansiosa alejándole la taza donde tiempo atrás reposaba el te.

 **Marinette, literalmente llegue a tu vida para fastidiarla cuando de seguro estabas por irte a dormir-** espeto el.

 **Chat, si te lo tengo que recordar débil, me iba a dormir, pero no me llegaba el sueño y fastidias mi vida, para ser a exacta tu me quitaste el aburrimiento-** le claro ella de la manera mas segura que pudo **-pero dejando eso de lado aun debes tener hambre, que suerte que cuando subí me traje una bandeja con galletas de chispas y dos vasos de leche-** dijo ella sacando de la parte de debajo de su cama dicha bandeja y colocarla en sus piernas, para después tomar una galleta, remojarla con leche y acercarla a la boca del varón, tomándolo por desprevenido **-ahora di A.**

 **Ni loco**

 **Vamos a menos que quieras levantarte e irte sin nada en el estomago-** amenazo ella viendo como casi al instante el chico abrió su boca permitiendo así que la chica lo alimentara como si de un niño se tratara.

Con el paso del tiempo las galletitas y la leche iban desapareciendo y ambiente cada vez se hacia mas cálido con los chistes que chat noir sacaba de improviso cuando se iban acabando las galletitas y las anécdotas que Marinette contaba de como había sido su día en la escuela y ayudando a sus padres en la panadería (omitiendo la batalla con un akuma ese mismo).

 **Sabes, creo que me iré a cambiar esto por una pijama-** dijo Marinette levantándose de su lugar en la cama para tomar camino a su armario que se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

 **Yo ya debería irme yendo-** dijo el tratando de levantarse y tomar camino a su casa.

 **Oh no minou, tu te quedas aquí, hoy dormirás conmigo no me arriesgare a que algo te pase estando en ese estado, mírate ni te puedes levantar-** le advirtió ella para después tomarlo delicadamente por sus hombros y recostarlo en la cama.

 **Pero mari…**

 **No nada de peros, ahora espérame aquí que ya vuelvo… a menos que seas un mal minou y te apoderes de mi cama-** dijo para luego darle un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la nariz de el reprendiéndolo como si de un crio se tratara, para después tomar camino abajo para cambiarse.

 **"** **No soy un mal minou… y ¿porque me afecta que me diga así? Adrien tienes que tener tus ideas en orden" se reprendía mentalmente,** por estar con la cabeza hecha un lio. Tan inmerso estuvo en sus pensamientos que no noto que Marinette ya venia de vuelta con un vestido que ella misma había creado para dormir y le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, este era rosado pastel de tirantes color blanco con una tira de encaje por debajo de los pechos y en el borde de este, en combinación con esto se soltó el cabello.

 **¿Listo para dormir chat?-** pregunto ella acostándose a su lado

 **Mmm, ¿Qué? ¿Mari, porque usas eso para dormir?**

 **Es mi pijama, chat**

 **¿No crees que es muy corto p…?-** trato de decir el, siendo callado por un ligero beso de Marinette sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían nuevamente

 **Shhh, hablas mucho**

 **Pero…**

 **Shhh, descansa chat lo necesitas-** dijo ella tomando un cobertor para proceder a arroparlos a ambos con el y colocar su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, que no pudo evitar que su mejillas se calentaran nuevamente y su corazón latiera como desquiciado queriendo escapar de su pecho.

 **s-si claro, buenas noches princesa**

 **Buenas noches, chat**

Dicho eso ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, tal vez las cosas no siempre empiezan como uno quiere, pero siempre puede terminar de una manera que nunca esperaste antes aunque de igual forma no pierde la magia que siempre estuvo contigo para transformarse en algo mas.

 **DISFRUTEN DE MI PRIMER FANFIC MARICHAT, SI ENCUENTRAN ALGO QUE LES DISGUSTA SIMPLEMENTE COMENTEN Y YO EN MI PROXMA HISTORIA LOS TENDRE EN CONSIDERACION. TAMBIEN ME PUEDEN DAR SUS OPINIONES PARA LA SIGUIENTE PUEDE SER OTRA MARICHAT O BIEN PUEDE SER ADRINETTE.**

 **TAMBIEN LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN WATTPAD BAJO EL NOMBRE DE CHACAMIRACULER13**

 **DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN Y QUE TAMBIEN MERESCO REVIEW**


End file.
